


Boys don't cry

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, highschool stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: edd/eddy cuz they are the sweetest and the craziestif u don't like it, no one is forcing u to read it.edd cries all the time. he cries every time his parents don't make it home in time for dinner, don't make it home in time for bed. he cries when ed goes away to art camp. he cries when kevin and the other kids tease and torment the eds. it didn't take long for the other kids to go back to their old ways after that whole escapade with eddy's brother.but eddy, well, edd has never seen eddy cry. except for about 3 times. eddy's too cool for that sort of thing. but eddy also has emotions, emotions he's afraid to show. emotions he kept hidden from edd for the longest time. and now that edd has started dating.. well... HER, eddy's slipping deeper and deeper into depression. lee's been tormenting him more often and he can't take it anymore.but what happens when ed accidentally pushes eddy over the edge? can edd return for his friend before time runs out for eddy? Rated T for swearingREMEMBER, this IS edd/eddy. don't read if you don't want to. you have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddy threw his head against the lockers in the boys bathroom. 

he couldn't take it anymore.

it was driving him insane.

every time he saw them together.

it was sickening.

eddy brought his hands to his eyes, to cover his face.

there were no other boys in the locker room. 

he was safe.

the tears started coming, and eddy hid his face in his knees.

he wasn't liked or needed.

it was DOUBLE D that everyone couldn't get enough of.

everyone thought double d was this "adorably shy and nerdy guy" and eddy was pushed to the back.

ed was applauded for his art skills, and double d for his brain power.

but... eddy had nothing.

he wasn't a good student and he wasn't the best artist ever.

sobbing louder and hoping no one could hear him, he shut his eyes and imagined the days when double d and ed were at his side, every day.

they were always with him.

Suddenly, a loud voice he'd hoped he wouldn't hear.

"HEY, LOOK! dorky's in here crying his eyes out. NYAHAHAHA!"

a red hat.

shovel chin.

the boys came crowding in and eddy stood up.

"w-wh-"

A green jacket.

but there was no source of comfort in the tallest ed being there anymore.

he had become cruel, laughing at whatever the other kids said.

"look at skipper hahahahaha!" he laughed.

double d would have said that he didn't know any better.

double d wasn't here.

eddy ran out of the bathroom, away from all the jeering faces.

he ran past double d, talking about some math class he gets all a's in.

his hat whipped up in the air from the speed eddy was getting. the papers flew all about as eddy tore down the hall.

suddenly, when he rounded a corner, he came face to face with Lee Kanker.

"what's up, lover boy?"

he shivered and tried to go around her.

Lee grinned.

"i don't think so. WHERE'S MY FLOWERS?"

the world spinning, eddy crashed to the ground and got up running again.

away from them.

away from everyone.

he ran into another bathroom.

smashing his head into the wall,  he cried out:

"I am STUPID! i can't do anything RIGHT! everything always FAILS."

he sunk against the wall, bawling again.

nothing ever went right. what was the point of even trying?


	2. you... Again.

"Eddy, really. you of all people, lying on the boy's bathroom floor. do you realize how many micro-organisms are on that floor?"

a voice.

of course. he had to show up at the worst possible time.

he didn't want to open his eyes. he didn't want to see the face.

but he did.

and there he was, standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at eddy.

"now, get up. you have class in 5 minutes."

eddy shut his eyes. he wished he could just curl up into a ball and die.

A loud knock on the door and the voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Double D, are you in there? walk me to class! NOW!"

Double D turned his head to look at the door.

"coming, Sarah. Um.. Could you walk to class by yourself? i have something i need to do."

he could hear her sigh.

"it's eddy, sarah."

Eddy refused to look at edd.

"that fathead? what?! just come out and walk me to class!"

"no, sarah!"

"YES!"

eddy got up and walked away from double d.

he opened the door.

the redhead stared at him in disbelief.

"what's no-neck have to do that's SO important you can't walk me to class?"

Eddy walked past her.

he kept his cool front until he rounded the corner and then his expression crumbled.

Double D, trying to catch up to him and ignoring sarah's yelling, rounded the same corner.

 

he looked both ways but the hallway was so crowded he couldn't discern any faces.

"which way did you go, eddy?"

Sarah, following him, narrowed her eyes.

"forget him."

"excuse me sarah but i have to find eddy."

////////////////////////////////

Eddy turned another corner and rammed straight into the big ed.

"Ed!"

"yup, that's me."

he laughed.

"so what happened in the bathroom, eddy?"

eddy growled.

"hit me, ed."

"hit you, eddy?"

"HIT ME."

ed laughed again.

"okay, eddy!"

he wound up his arm and the fist shot out like a bullet.

eddy saw it coming.

he could have ducked.

ed had gotten stronger, over the years, (if that was even possible) and he got even taller.

so while a punch when he was 12 only hurt a lot, now that he was a young man kids made sure to stay on ed's good side.

and that was a very large side.

eddy fell backwards, his face hitting the linoleum.

the last thing he heard was a screamed:

"EDDY!"

and the last thing he saw were the two faces of his childhood friends... and a black hat with two white stripes.


	3. Does the name Sockhead mean anything to you?

eddy rolled over in bed.

wait. a bed.

and it wasn't his.

 get well cards were on a table.

he was in a hospital?

but... why?

Suddenly his mother was cuddling him ferociously.

"my poor little eddy! you must have been traumatized! where did that big brute hurt you?"

"mom, stop."

his father was sitting in a corner.

he wasn't much for kind words or loving embraces but he still had the worried lines on his face that eddy knew were because of him.

"mom... dad.. i asked ed to hit me."

"WHAT?" his mother screamed, clutching eddy's hands.

eddy's dad rolled his eyes.

"what came over you, stupid? did you really think it was a good idea to bash your brains out?"

eddy shrunk down under the covers.

"no."

there was a knock on the door.

"hello?" his mother called.

"EDWARD, you get in there and APOLOGIZE!" a blonde woman shoved ed roughly into the room.

ed held out a card and looked at the floor.

"...s-sorry.. eddy. didn't meant to hit you."

eddy gave him a thumbs up.

"i'm okay."

"i believe the word would be mean, ed. meant is past tense but put into a-"

"i have no idea what you're saying!"

the big guy laughed loudly and stepped aside for eddy to see the sockhead with his girlfriend.

sarah walked over to eddy.

"so, fathead. you finally went insane."

eddy growled at her, but upon finding no intelligent response he just covered his head with the blanket.

sarah shrugged and pulled out her phone.

"texting jimmy, double d. he's picking me up after the cheerleading tournament."

"but i thought i was-"

"yeah well jimmy's gonna be in the area. so whatever. i'll be in the car."

edd sighed as he watched her leave.

"girl troubles, sockhead?"

"uhm.. no."

he walked over to eddy.

"you haven't called me sockhead in years."

"i haven't seen you in years."

"i was around."

"you were with her."

"still, you could have hung out with us."

"she hates me."

"she just mildly dislikes you, and i like having you around."

"yeah well i'd feel like a third wheel."

"well, we could have had double dates if you had ever gotten a girlfriend."

eddy didn't respond.

he looked out the window at the city.

he didn't get to come here often, but this wasn't the way he wanted to come.

the city was full of traffic and restaurants. and people.

eddy wanted to be one of those people. he wanted to be in the big city.

instead, he was here.

listening to how amazing it would have been if he had ever gotten a girlfriend.

truth was, eddy swore off girls back in sixth grade and he never had a girlfriend in his life.

well, when he was five he kissed maura on the playground but-

that was beside the point.

 ed quietly sat in one of the chairs.

"i think eddy used to like you double dee."

he said it so softly that nobody heard him.

except eddy.

 


End file.
